Bree Cullen
Bree Cullen (also known as Bree Tanner) was a vampire created by Victoria in order to fight the Cullen family in her army of newborn vampires. Surrendering herself, she becomes an adoptive daughter to the Cullens. History Early Life Bree was born in Nevada, but lived in Idaho for most of her life. Bree believed that her mother had left her abusive father, Sam Tanner when Bree was four; in fact, Sam murdered her Milly. He buried the body in the desert, then packed up and moved to Idaho with his young daughter. Becuase of the abuse, Bree felt isolated from her peers. She was a quiet, withdrawn girl. No one ever noticed the signs of her abusive home life, despite some physical evidence. Finally, Bree ran away from home a few weeks before her sixteenth birthday. She had enough money for a bus ride to Seattle, but nothing more than that. She tried unsuccessfully to get a job, and began stealing in order to eat. She slept in parks and alleys-anywhere where she felt a little bit safe. Her biggest fear was that the police would catch her and send her home to her father. She'd been on the run for less than three weeks when Riley found her behind a restaraunt, picking through the trash bins. Life as a Vampire After three months of becoming a vampire, Bree went hunting with Kevin, Spider-Man, Diego, and Casey. When Kevin and Spider-Man started squabbling over a human, and Casey fleeing the scene, Bree and Diego went hunting on their own and used the time to get to know each other. When the sun arose, Diego and Bree hid in an underwater cave. They later discovered that vampires weren't vulnerable to sunlight, but rather sparkle like diamonds. When their army left Seattle without leaving a clue, Bree and Diego set off to find them on their own until they finally caught their scent and followed it to their new location. While Riley went to visit Victoria, Bree and Diego followed him to tell him of their discovery, only to find out more than they've expected to about the world of vampires. Diego proceeded with his plan while Bree went back to their group and awaited their return. However, Diego noticed that Victoria was planning to kill him, so he managed to flee the scene before he was killed. When the Cullens and werewolves destroyed most of her army, she found no trace of Diego and belived that Victoria and Riley had already killed him for confronting Riley about the "burning sun". Carlisle and Esme Cullen offered her safety in exchange for her surrender, which she accepted. When Jasper saw her he instinctively crouched to kill her, but Carlisle stopped him and explained that Bree had surrendered. Jasper disapproved, but was convinced by Esme to leave her alone. He agreed not kill Bree if they let him watch her, since he knew how newborns act. Joining the Cullens Once Victoria and Riley had been killed, Edward and Bella made their way over to the rest of the Cullens, where they stood by Bree. She found it very hard to resist Bella's attractive blood, but managed barely to keep herself under control. The Volturi soon arrived, at which point Jane questioned the group. While acting ignorant to everything they discussed, Bree provided secret information to Edward of everything she knew. Edward forgived her, while the Volturi chose to execute her. The Cullens begged Jane to offer her a chance, and let her start a new life and learn the vampire laws. Jane agrees, and leaves. Bree was happy to be spared, and she was made a vegetarian by hunting a deer in the woods, and felt that animal blood was more better then human blood. Knowing that the Cullens were kind, she was grateful to their protection over her. She decided to start a happy life with them, knowing that her life with her abusive father was cruel. When Fred visted the Cullens, he informed Bree about Diego's location, and that he was alive. Bree chose to find him and bring him back to the safety of the Cullens. Together, the Cullen family travel to the place where Diego was, when he was planning to commit suicide via self-immolation. Bree stopped him in time and showed that she was alive. United, Bree takes Diego back to Forks where she makes him a vegetarian. Category:Cullen family Category:Seattle Newborn Army Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarians Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Olympic Coven